


Hi Hello

by greenet



Category: Astonishing X-Men, Gambit (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/greenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Jake wanted to make absolutely clear was that he has not been pining away, okay? He was a grown man — most of the time — he had his own life. All right, he might have been keeping a eye on Remy, but considering the bizarre shit that man managed to get himself into that was only sensible, surely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into a writing groove/keeping my brain from turning into mush over the vacation. And since I'm also going through my comicbook collection...

The first thing Jake wanted to make absolutely clear was that he has not been pining away, okay? He was a grown man — most of the time — he had his own life. All right, he might have been keeping a eye on Remy, but considering the bizarre shit that man managed to get himself into that was only sensible, surely? 

“Oh I understand completely,” Cecilia assured him. 

“I notice I’m still stuck in a bubble however,” Jake said, after cautiously poking the air around him. 

“Well, yes. I said I understand, not that I’m an idiot.”

“…Fair enough.”

They sat there staring at each other. Cecilia with a curious head tilt, and Jake looking more and more sheepish as the clock ticked on. “I’m not jealous!” he said after five minutes. Interrogations had never been something he excelled at. 

“I didn’t think you were,” Cecilia said slowly. “Until right now, of course.”

“Ah. Uh. Ignore everything I say?” Jake smiled brightly. 

“That’s what I do.” Remy dropped in from the ceiling. He landed lightly on his feet and straightened while raising an eyebrow at them. “Hello Jake. This is an unexpected surprise?” He frowned in sudden, entirely reasonable, suspicion. “Is an alternate me trying to kill me again?” 

Jake frowned back. “Not to my knowledge? I was just in the neighborhood — thought I’d come by, say hi, catch up, you know…” 

Remy looked towards Cecilia. She shrugged. “I caught him planting bugs on the ceiling fan, thought it was best to hold him. I mean, you have some weird, weird friends. I wasn’t going to dismiss the idea that he might be one of them. Anyway, he froze when he saw me, so it was no problem.”

“Lover, not fighter,” Jake said. 

“Right…” 

“Apparently he’s not jealous,” Cecilia said dryly, ignoring the look of utter betrayal Jake gave her. 

Remy blinked, taken aback. “Of? What?” 

Cecilia raised an eyebrow.

“You?” Remy laughed. “That’s funny.” 

“I’m not sure which of us should be insulted right now,” Cecilia said, but she was grinning. 

Remy waved a hand dismissively. “Oh him, definitely. Jake, you kissed me —“

“Hey!” Jake protested. That was not how he remembered the sequence of events. 

“—And ran away for five years.”

“I did do that,” Jake admitted. He poked the air again and brightened when he realized that Cecilia had released the forcefield holding him in place. He got on his feet. “It’s not my fault though. It’s you. And all your… you-ness.”

“Considering being insulted,” Remy said. He was still grinning. 

“I’m going to take a raincheck on this tv date, and I’ll be going now,” Cecilia said, pointing towards the door. “Give me a call if this doesn’t go well.” She grabbed her jacket and left, muttering to herself about all her friends being weird. 

“What?” Jake stared after her, then slowly turned to give Remy a suspicious look. 

Remy shrugged. “I spotted you two weeks ago. During the whole frost thing. Woman in a t-shirt looking like Elsa from Frozen is a bit conspicuous in the circumstances.” 

“Damn my fondness for popular culture,” Jake muttered. “It seemed thematically appropriate, I couldn’t resist. Also I figured you’d be a bit busy with the whole ice and snow thing.”

Remy shrugged again. He didn’t think it was a good time to mention that he always knew when Jake was around, no matter what shape he was in. Usually it was the eyes that gave him away, but Remy was sure he could recognize Jake even without the bright blue eyes to give him away. “Well, I saw you, and then I saw you again, so I figured you were following me for some reason.” 

“Not following exactly. I just.” Jake made a face. “I didn’t know how to say hi.” 

“…So you thought you’d break in?” Remy paused. “No, actually, I can see that one.”

“Thought you might.” 

They grinned at each other. 

Jake laughed, shaking his head. “I guess… Hi Remy. It’s been a while. Can I buy you a coffee? We can catch up.” 

“I’d like that,” Remy laughed back. “Should be an interesting conversation. Life’s been… weird lately.” 

“Tell me everything. I want to know absolutely everything.”


End file.
